


I'll go get you out

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, HybridJaemin, JaeMin, Jaeno, M/M, More Fluff, cathybrid, it inspired me, jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nctdream, nomin, the video was funny, to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jeno came home to an empty apartment and his hybrid missing.-------based onthis video!please watch before reading its funny HAHAHAHAH





	I'll go get you out

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend watching this video first before reading the story :)))))
> 
>  
> 
> [Twt video!](https://twitter.com/hoodsvt_/status/894955638706626561)  
>  
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this fic after reading~! Enjoooyyyyy

“Where the fck is my Nana?” was the first thing Jeno blurted as soon as he arrived at his empty apartment, not even a single trace of his cat hybrid in sight. 

 

Usually, Jaemin would welcome him every time he arrives from school. And Jeno would smile seeing him clad in Jeno’s shirts and sweaters which were obviously bigger than Jaemin’s size. His tail would sway left to right as he would hurriedly reach the door, wanting to be the first thing that his owner would see as soon as he step inside the apartment. Jeno would caress his ears, and Jaemin would let out a soft, obviously delighted with Jeno’s gestures. 

 

But that day, Jeno came home to nothing. No pretty cat hybrid in a fluffy sweater waiting for his arrival. He called out for the Jaemin’s name, but no response came making him even more worried. 

 

He searched the whole area. From his kitchen where Jaemin would usually consume his chocolate and milk supplies, to his room where they sleep together, to their bathroom where Jaemin hides whenever he’s upset with Jeno, and to the sala where they would play and watch movies together. But he never saw his hybrid. This made Jeno panick. 

 

Jaemin is too clueless for his own good, which was the reason why Jeno never allowed him to go out without the older accompanying him. The last time Jaemin went out because he was craving for Ice cream, he got lost and was almost harassed by some highschool students from Jeno’s school. Good thing his owner found him before those boys could lay a hand on him.

 

The hybrid is just so pretty everyone would want him for themselves. But Jeno wouldn’t let anyone take his precious hybrid, would he?

 

Jeno ran outside his apartment complex, just thinking about Jaemin being in danger was already making his heart accelerate its pace. 

 

He dashed to the nearest playground from their home, Jaemin’s favorite place, in hope to see the younger there. He scanned the area, looking for a pretty cat hybrid that belongs to him. 

 

He lurked around the playground for awhile before confirming that the younger wasn’t there. He paused and thought about the other places that Jaemin could possibly go. 

 

Then it struck him. 

 

Jeno started to run again, venturing the path that would lead him to that place. When he arrived, he was almost out of breathe, inhaling and exhaling sharply as he tried catching his breathing. 

 

He can’t stop, it’s almost night time and the sun is already setting down, Jaemin hates being alone at night. 

 

He pushed the door of the bookstore harshly, getting a yell from the security guard who was on standby outside. The door clearly said pull, but that doesn’t matter right now. The only thing that was on Jeno’s mind was that he needed to find his hybrid, he needed to find Jaemin. 

 

He walked along the shelves, stopping casually to check if Jaemin was there. He scanned the whole place thrice before giving up. Na Jaemin wasn’t there.

 

Where are you?

 

Jeno exited the bookshop where he and Jaemin always buy the hybrid’s favorite marvel comics. The younger loves Iron Man and Captain America too much that Jeno started going to the gym twice a week just to grow some muscle and steal Jaemin’s attention from his favorite superheroes. 

 

With a lugubrious face and heavy feet, Jeno walked home, hoping that Jaemin would already be there when he arrives. 

 

Jeno was scared. Just thinking all the bad things that could have happened to the younger was making Jeno’s heart and stomach twist in pain.

 

He hadn’t told Jaemin he loves him yet. He can’t just lose the younger, not when he already fell inlove with that hybrid. 

 

When his mom first told him that she would adopt a cat hybrid, Jeno was ecstatic. It’s legal to adopt a hybrid, but not as a son, but a friend or companion. Jeno’s mom adopted Jaemin for him, his first ever hybrid. 

 

He got even more excited when his mom told him that the hybrid was the same age as him. He was in his last year of elementary that time. The boy counted the days until Jaemin would arrive to their house. When Jaemin appeared in their doorstep, the first thing Jeno did was give him a bone-crushing hug. One that made the fragile Jaemin cry. 

 

Despite how bad their first meeting was, they got along pretty well. In fact, they became inseparable in a span of two days. They became the best of friends. Jeno made Jaemin sleep in his room that was big enough for the two of them to fit. They bough Jaemin clothes, but the younger always insisted in wearing the Jeno’s stuffs. Soon they gave up and just let the hybrid. Jeno shared his toys and books to Jaemin. He was more than willing to let Jaemin play his toys, his computer, his phone and all his belongings. What’s his were Jaemin’s too. 

 

While Jeno entered Middle School and High school, Jaemin entered the Hybrid school. They were sad that they weren’t in the same school, but they promised to stick together after their classes anyways. They both finished basic education and Jeno decided to takeup Psychology, while Jaemin refused Mrs. Lee’s offer to send him to college too. 

 

Jeno moved out of their house in his first year in Uni. It was his mom’s decision to make him live on his own, to help him mature and practice independence. He brought Jaemin with him though. He was Jeno’s hybrid anyways. They lived together happily, regardless the tiny problems and conflicts that they’ve encountered. 

 

Jeno can’t remember when did he start falling in love with hybrid, but he could say it was long ago. He just can’t find the courage to confess and make Jaemin officially his boyfriend though. And he regretted it, not being able to say his feelings before he went missing. 

 

Jeno was probably overreacting, but when it comes to Jaemin, all his emotions go extra. 

 

Jeno started tearing up, he couldn’t think straight. He bumped with countless of people while his thoughts lingered to a certain cat hybrid who owned the softest white fur, the most beautiful face and the brightest smile in the world.

 

He sighed. Should he call the police and report Jaemin missing? His mom would surely lecture him alot, and that’s the last thing he needed right now. 

 

Just when he was about to let another sigh, the corner of his eyes caught something behind a glass window. 

 

A laundry shop. 

 

Not just a laundry shop, but a laundry shop with a big ass washing machine that contained his pretty hybrid. 

 

He let out a cry before hastily entering the shop, making his way to the secluded area where he saw the particular white tail. And there he was, Na Jaemin struggling to reach the control of the washing machine he was in while trying to close the door at once. The washing machine wasn’t on, much to Jeno’s relief. 

 

Jaemin was curled up inside, obviosly trying to fit himself inside. Jeno it would probaby the biggest mystery to Jeno how that younger managed to enter that narrow container. 

 

“Omygosh Jaemin I’ll get you out of there! Why are you even there? You’re not supposed to be there, I’ll get you out.” Jeno yelled, earning the younger’s attention. 

 

They were lucky there was no other people there, or they’ll probably think that the two boys were insane. 

 

Jaemin’s doe eyes pierced Jeno’s heart. His eyes are big and pretty, his brown orbs making him look really soft. Jeno wanted to drown in them. For a moment they just stared at each other, until Jaemin smiled and Jeno’s heart bursted with too much feels. 

 

“Nono! Help me!” The younger yelled back as he struggled to reach the control once more. 

 

Jeno moved immediately, thinking that the hybrid wanted him to get him out. He was about to open the door when Jaemin harshly grabbed it back, partially closing it since he can’t close it fully due to his knee sticking out of machine.

 

Jeno’s eyebrows creased. “I thought you want me to help you get out Nana, why won’t you let me open the door?” He asked in confusion. 

 

“No! Not that. I want you to switch this thing on, I can’t reach the control.” Jeno saw the hybrid pout and he almost melted. 

 

Until Jaemin’s words sunk into his mind and his eyes widened in horror. “Why would you want me to turn that on when you’re still inside? Why are you even there?”

 

Jaemin giggled at the older’s reaction and stretched out his hand to reach the control. They have a washing machine in their apartment so Jaemin knew how to use it but the washing machine that Jaemin’s in was far more bigger than theirs. 

 

“I was feeling dirty and I was too lazy to take a bath so I went out to ask others how to clean myself without taking a shower when I saw this. I remember you saying that this machine clean clothes. I wonder if it could clean Jaemin too?” Jaemin innocently asked. 

 

If they were in another situation, another day and another place, Jeno would find it cute. Childish Jaemin is always the cutest. But that moment he felt anger rose from his chest. 

 

He was out there, desperately looked for the hybrid. He felt like he was about to lose his mind, not being able to find Jaemin. But the younger was just here, trying to wash himself using a washing machine because he was to lazy to shower?

 

“I told you not to leave the house didn’t I? Don’t you know how worried I was when I found our apartment empty? I searched the whole area find you! I thought something bad happened to you already! What were you thinking being stupid and trying to clean yourself using a washing machine?!” Jeno shouted, his face red from all the anger he was feeling. 

 

The younger made him really worried and he couldn’t help but feel mad about Jaemin’s antics. 

 

He was about to shout at Jaemin some more when he saw the boy’s eyes glistened with tears. Oh oh

 

“No omygosh no Jaemin don’t cry please come on I’m sorry.” he frantically muttered. 

 

But it was already too late to salvage his tears because as soon as Jeno finished his ramble, Jaemin was already a sobbing mess, still curled inside the washing machine. 

 

Jeno face-palmed himself and he rushed toward Jaemin, gently pulling the door open and recovering the hybrid from the uncomfortable container. 

 

The younger just let him pull him out of the washing machine as he sobbed harder, tears grazing his pink cheeks. 

 

Jeno immediately enveloped the cat hybrid with a hug as he allowed Jaemin to cry to his chest while he cradled the brown haired boy. 

 

“ssssshhh I’m sorry Nana. I didn’t mean to shout at you please stop crying already.” Jeno tried comforting Jaemin. 

 

They stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes until the hybrid finally calmed down. He looked up to his bestfriend with glassy eyes and Jeno felt his heart cracking. 

 

“I--- I j-just want t-to smell n-nice so I c-could I-impress you w-when y-you get h-home… but y-you got m-mad I-instead. I’m s-sorry Nono, J-jaeminie was b-being s-s-stupid. I p-promise I w-won’t m-make y-you worry a-again.” Jaemin shakily whispered, before starting to cry again. 

 

“No! You were not being stupid Nana I’m sorry for saying that I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry for getting mad, I was just really worried about you. Please don’t cry I don’t like seeing you sad.” Jeno kissed Jaemin’s soft hair while running his hands at his back and rocking him back and fort, wanting to soothe the younger. 

 

“Jaeminie loves Nono.” Jeno heard the younger muttered after some time. 

 

The older froze at his spot. “What did you just say? I d-didn’t catch them.” 

 

He flinched when the younger suddenly hit him on his sholders. “Yah! Don’t make me repeat what I said, it’s embarrassing.” He shyly admitted, hiding his face on Jeno’s broad chest. 

 

Jeno can’t help but chuckle at the younger’s cuteness. He tightened his hug and leaned closer to Jaemin’s ears, his lips lightly touching Jaemin’s flushed skin. “Nono loves Jaeminie too. Let him be Jaeminie’s boyfriend, yeah?” He whispered softly, before blowing a kiss on the hybrid’s ear. 

 

It sent shiver down to Jaemin’s spine. He smiled with Jeno’s words nonetheless. “Okay! But don’t kiss me I haven’t showered yet.” He joked while staring directly into Jeno’s dark orbs. 

 

Jeno’s lips formed into a playful grin, wriggling his eyebrows and poking at Jaemin’s sides. “Wanna shower together?” 

 

It was a joke, ofcourse. And no, Jaemin didn’t shower with him, the author won’t allow that. 

 

They wen’t home, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. And maybe one big black eye on Jeno’s. 

 

Damn, who taught his cute little cat hybrid of a boyfriend couldn’t take jokes? 

 

He giggled. Boyfriend, not bestfriend. It was the word he always wanted to call Jaemin. And now that they’re together he’ll make sure he won’t ever let Jaemin slip out of his life again. 

 

He’ll keep his Nana inside his heart, and no, he won’t get him out of there. 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that Jaemin cant participate in their cb again but lets stay strong for our Nana ♡♡♡ Jeno's teasers is rumored to be released on Aug. 13 too, Jaemin's bday ♡ #NOMIN 
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on twt @xiuchenfinity for more nomin content 
> 
> -Ros ♡


End file.
